Invader Zim X
Invader Zim X is a Fan-made TV show of the original series Invader Zim, and follows the original series since the show was canceled but is coming back because of popular demand this is a alternate to the Invader Zim story and the first TV show of Invader Zim to go with the original timeline of the original series (because it takes place years after the show was last aired) This series will continue off where Invader Zim was canceled in 2006. All of these episodes were all written by LyokoWarrior12 and Shroob12. the series was made and released on Fanfiction Wiki starting on December 22nd 2016 with the pilot and Season One starting on November 10th 2016 and ended on March 31st 2019. after a one year gap and with Invader Zim coming back to TV LyokoWarrior12 along with Shroob12 decided to continue Invader Zim X starting with a 4th season and ending Invader Zim X there. So far there are 72 episodes, a pilot episode, twenty episodes each for the first two seasons, fourteen for the third, fifteen for the fourth and the two part prequel made alongside the fourth season, and a Christmas special. Sometime in January of 2018, LyokoWarrior12 announced that the show would return for a fifth season. This follow-up series was officially named "Invader Zim Evolution" which had to begun to air on June 20th 2019. Pilot (2015) Prequel (2018) * If someone had this two-part prequel added to the first season, it would have consisted of 22 episodes rather then 20. * Chronologically, This is the first appearance of Emperor Naggot. * Chronologically this is also the first episode of the show. Season 1 (2016-2017) * The series premiere takes place a few weeks after the two-part prequel "How Did Zim Get Accepted Into The Irken Race Part 1". * This season marks the first appearance of Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, Tallest Red, Tallest Purple. * This season also marks the return of Tak after the events in Tak The Hideous New Girl. * The Resisty also marks a special return as well. * Keef makes only one appearance in this season as he was killed for good and won't been seen or mentioned again. * This season had several episodes aired out of order. * The Tallest launch an Massive Invasion on earth. * Dib helps out the Resisty by destroying Zim and Massive by blowing up their ship. Season 2 (2017-2018) * This season marks the last season that Shroob12 has worked on for the series. * This was the first season to have crossover episodes. * There is a war battle between the earth armies lead by Dib and the Irken Empire in space in a two part 2 episode. * The Resisty mark their second and last appearance until the spin off sequel series Invader Zim Evolution. * The episode Invader Danger is not only a episode for Invader Zim X but it also serves as a backdoor pilot for Shroob12's spin off series Henry Danger: Master of Spinjistu. * This season was the original series finale before the show's renewal. Season 3 (2018) * This was the first season not made by Shroob12. It was made by LyokoWarrior12, prior to Shroob12 leaving the series for his own Fanfiction series's. * This was the shortest season produced. * This season also marks Henry Harts second and last appearance to date. Season 4 (2018-2019) * The first five episodes of this season take place before the movie Enter The Florpus, and the rest of the episodes in this season is set after the movie. * The Tallest go against Zim and Emperor Naggot. * This marks the end of the Irken Empire before the show was renewed for a fifth season ''Invader Zim Evolution''. * The last episode Invader Zim X Throughout The Years is just about LyokoWarrior12 telling how Shroob12 became a great help to this series and he also explains about how Invader Zim X became a series in the first place. * Crystal makes a special return to help Zim destroy the Irken Empire. * Season 4 has more plot development this season is actually both a prequel and sequel to the Invader Zim Movie Enter The Florpus episode's 1-5 take place prior to the events of the movie Enter The Florpus while episodes 6-14 take place partially after. Invader Zim X Movie: The Ultimate Showdown (2019) Category:TV shows Category:Invader Zim X Category:Invader Zim